


An Accidental Spill

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a waiter saving up for college when fate has it that he waits on a group of mobsters, and meets Dean Winchester. After spending a night together Dean starts questioning how much he really wants to be a part of the family business</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haru).



The young waiter looked towards his boss pitifully, but was just shooed away, towards the customers who had just taken their seats. This was not what he had signed up for, and he would love nothing more than to quit his job right then. Say fuck it, throw his apron on the ground and tell his boss to take the mobsters order himself. But no. He had rent to pay and it was far too hard to find jobs in this economy.

He'd thought he lucked out with this one. It was a fancy restaurant, he made good tips, and he always got to pay his rent on time. And not once had he been forced to wait on people who definitely had guns and tempers, and were definitely dangerous. Not until tonight at least.

With trembling knees, he walked up to the table, took a deep breath and looked at the men, careful not to make eye contact. "My name is Castiel and I will be your server. Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?"

The men went around ordering their drinks and he wrote them down, not making eye contact with any of them. Then he got to the last one. Looking up he noticed that he was a lot younger than the rest. And he was sitting next to who must be the head of the mob. Quick deduction told him that this must be his son and he gulped. This was the man he needed to treat with the utmost respect.

"And for you, sir?" He asked politely, starring the man's forehead.

His brow raised high. "Look me in the eye when you are speaking to me, Castiel," He said, hard.

His eyes widened in fear and he took a deep breath, trying to hide the obvious terror before he lowered his eyes to meet a pair of bright green ones and he was taken aback by how intense and beautiful the were. He saw a twitch in the corner of the man's lips and swallowed hard again.

"That's more like it," He said, patting the waiter's arm as if to say 'good boy', "Now what was it you had asked me, Castiel?"

"Wh...what can I get you to drink, sir?" Castiel stuttered.

"Oh, okay. I'll take a Whiskey." The younger male's eyes shifted to scribble down the order. Not that he would forget. Suddenly there were two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up at the mobster's son. Castiel made himself look into the eyes against as he spoke, "Oh, and Cas? Try not to stutter so much."

Castiel was taken off guard for a second by the name, but simply nodded. "Y-yes sir. I mean, yes sir."

"All this 'sir' business," The mobster said, voice lowering so that only Castiel could hear him. "It's kinda hot."

Before the waiter could respond, Dean had dropped his hand and was sitting down again. Castiel stood frozen, unsure of how to react or if he should react at all. The only thing he knew was that his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Hello? The drinks?" A voice snapped and glanced to see the green-eyed man's father looking rather irritated.

"Yes. I'll have those out to you in moment," Castiel said and quickly scurried off to the bar.

He lied, telling the bartender that two whiskeys had been ordered and downed the extra one when he wasn't looking, placing the empty shot glass on the bar. He'd take it off of their tab before bringing their check and pay for it then.

If he'd thought his knees were shaking when he approached the mobsters the first time, he was in for something else. They were practically hitting together as he passed out the drinks. With only the whiskey left, his arm started shaking, as he looked directly into the green eyes, setting his drink down. He was almost safe too. If only his damn nerves hadn't betrayed him and made his arm twitch, knocking the liquor over, and soaking the man's pants.

Castiel froze completely, half leaned over the table, sure that he was about to shot, or at least punched in the face. What happened instead surprised him. The green eyed man grabbed his tie, pulling him down so that their faces were inches apart. All the other mobsters stared at them, waiting to see how the youngest would respond.

"You're going to clean that up," He whispered, an order and threat mixing together to make his voice both sexy and scary all at once.

"Right." Castiel answered. As the mobster let go of his tie, he pulled the rag from his apron and pressing it along the man's thigh, hoping he would tell him to stop before he got to close to his personal area.

The other men resumed their previous conversations, ignoring the waiter and son, but Castiel didn't notice. They no longer existed. The only person who existed right then was the man whispering to him, telling him that he better be softer. And he should be doing this more slowly, he wasn't being very efficient.

Castiel breath shook as he realized that the man wasn't going to tell him to stop. As he pressed lightly up his inner thigh, he noticed the man's pants beginning to tent and he wet his lips, swallowing hard once more.

"That will be sufficient enough for the moment," The man whispered, but Castiel's hand stayed where it was as he stared, terrified and strangely aroused; but the son didn't complain. He just continued talking to Castiel, "I trust that you bring a change of clothes to work?"

The waiter shook his head, looking up to meet the eyes staring at him. "No, sir. I only live down the street from here."

"Is that so?" The man arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Well then..." Looking around the restaurant, he searched until he found what he was looking for and snapped, waving whoever it was over.

Another waiter, Castiel's friend, Balthazar, stepped up next to him, eyeing the men curiously, before his eyes stopped on Castiel's hand. He quickly removed it from the mobster's thigh, as his tie was dropped and looked nervously at Balthazar, who simply raised his eyebrows.

"Inform your boss that we will need another waiter. Cas here has to fix a problem he caused and will not be working for the rest of the night."

Balthazar glanced between the two men with concern before deciding that he didn't need to worry and nodded, giving a short, "right away" and walking off.

As the green eyed man started to stand up, the man next to him grabbed his arm lightly. "Are you going to teach this twerp a lesson, Dean?"

Dean looked from the man to Castiel and back to the man again. "Yeah, Dad," He said, confirming Castiel's suspicions. "I'll call you later."

"Good man you got there, John," Another man said and John simply nodded, releasing Dean's arm and he stood up, pushing Castiel towards the door, following close behind him.

"Did you drive or walk, Cas?" Dean asked as they stood outside the restaurant.

"I, uh...I walked..." Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Then lead the way." Nodding and gulping, the waiter began walking, looking over his shoulder to see Dean following closely, almost too closely behind. "And don't seem so nervous. You have nothing to worry about, as long as you take care of the issue you caused."

With wide eyes, Cas nodded, picking up his pace. He was just glad the whiskey was starting to kick in. He wasn't one to drink much, so it was definitely helping. If he hadn't taken that shot, he probably would have been trembling head to toe as he unlocked the doors to his apartment building.

As the elevator doors opened, a young woman stepped inside and turned just in time to see Castiel and Dean, and throw her hand between the doors to stop them from closing.

"Hi, Castiel," The woman said, with a sweet smile, as they entered the elevator.

"Hey. Thanks, Meg," He answered, giving her a brief smile and pressing 13.

If Castiel hadn't been so oblivious, he would have told Meg months ago that she was barking up the wrong tree. But he had no idea that she'd been flirting with him since the day he moved in, so thought there was no reason to inform her that he was gay. Which was probably why it was Dean, not him, that noticed the way she was looking him up and down, taking in every inch of the waiter with a hungry look.

"Off work early tonight?"

Castiel nodded, lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Mmm, well maybe you could come down later and have a drink with me."

"Actually," Dean said, placing his hand on the small of the waiter's back, "I'm pretty sure we'll be busy all night. Maybe he could come by another time."

For some reason, the hand on his back was comforting and Cas found himself instinctively moving closer to Dean, and when he felt the mobster's arm snake around his waist, pulling them together, he awkwardly grabbed the back of his jacket.

Meg's mouth fell open. "Oh..." She looked down, away from the two men, a sad look on her face. When the doors opened, she quickly stepped out and glanced back, biting her lower lip, before speed walking off.

"You had no idea she has the hots for you..." Dean said, observantly and Castiel looked up, confused. The mobster just smirked and shook his head. "But you have no interest in women, do you?"

"No..."

"Then I suppose I did you a favor." He dropped his arm as the doors opened again and he followed Castiel out and down a couple doors, waiting patiently as he unlocked the handle and bolt.

"Do you have a washer and dryer in here?" He asked, stepping into the apartment. It was small and extremely tidy. The only thing out of place was a book sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Castiel nodded, silently, placing his keys on the kitchen counter and turning back to face the living room where Dean was busy taking off his pants. He swallowed hard and turned to stare at the fridge.

"These are to be washed on delicate in cold water," He walked up to Cas, handing the pants to him. "And why don't you wash my shirt while you're at it?"

He pulled his suit jacket off, tossing it onto the couch and tugged at his tie, loosening it and throwing it on top of his jacket.

"Look at me, Cas." He said in a low voice, placing a hand on the waiter's chin and turning his face so they were making eye contact as he worked at the buttons of his dress shirt with his other hand. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I..." Castiel's eyes darted away, but the gentle squeeze at his chin reminded him of the order and they quickly moved back to stare at the green ones in front of him.

"I'm only asking you to wash my clothes. It's a simple task. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I can be a dangerous person, yes. But I can also be very kind, and that is how I intend to be while I wait." Dean leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's lips as if for reassurance.

It wasn't reassuring. None of it was. Not how nice Dean's lips felt, not the way he found himself leaning into the kiss, not the disappointment he felt when Dean pulled back. It wasn't reassuring when he found himself staring at the man as he slipped off his shirt and placed in Castiel's hands (but damn, he was only wearing his boxers now and he had a good body and Castiel could just imagine it on top of him...). And it most definitely was not reassuring when he ripped his eyes away from the man's body only to look up at the smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll just go wait over there," Dean said, turning towards the couch. "And hey, why don't you throw your work clothes in. Make this even."

Castiel's eyes widened as he nodded once, turning to scurry out of the room, only to hear the other man calling, "Oh! And keep the tie."

He put the clothes in slowly, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably. Once he was down to only his boxers and tie, and the washer was running, he leaned against it, face in his hands. Fuck. What was he getting himself into?

Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight and walked back into the living room; but when he saw the man sitting on his couch, all relaxed and eyeing him, he was suddenly incredibly self-conscious and derailed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of cheap liquor and two shot glasses to take out with him. He was gonna have to be a little more inebriated to deal with this.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He simply flung an arm over the back of the couch and raised a leg, turning so that when Castiel sat down next to him, he'd be facing the waiter. Much to Castiel's appreciation, Dean didn't object when he sat on the opposite end of the couch and instead watched him pour the drinks before accepting his with a small smile.

When the waiter downed his shot and immediately poured another one, Dean's eyebrows shot up further and he finished his drink, handing the glass over. Apparently he didn't like the idea of someone out drinking him. They sat in silence, taking shot after shot, before Castiel finally fell back against the couch, head spinning slightly and giggling. Okay, so he was relaxed now.

"What are you laughing about?" Dean asked, inching slightly closer to Castiel, who didn't notice because his eyes were closed.

Castiel lifted his head, looking over at Dean. "You," He said and immediately started laughing again.

"Oh? What about me?" His tongue moved along the inside of his cheek, brow cocked once again.

"Well, and me," He reasoned, defensively. "I'm laughing at me about you."

Surprisingly Dean found himself chuckling. "Care to explain?"

Castiel giggled again and he stared ahead, talking with his hands as he spoke, "Well, see, you're supposed to be this big douche, right? And so, I've been kind of terrified of you all night. But I've also been insanely attracted to you. And like, when you took your shirt off, I was just thinking, how good would that body feel on top of me. So I had to get drunk. Because I couldn't deal with both of those feelings at once."

Dean blinked, trying to decide if he should be offended or flattered. And then finally the end of it sunk in and sucked in a quick breath, surprised. Not that the waiter was attracted to him. That much was obvious. No, he was surprised by how blunt and straight forward he was about it. Liquid courage...

"Yeah?" He said in a low voice, sliding across the couch so that they're faces were inches apart, and his arm was around Cas. "You still wanna know how it would feel?"

Castiel swallowed hard, licking his lips. "Yeah..." His breath shook as he spoke.

"Well..." Dean pushed him down so that he was laying on the couch, his head just shy of the arm, and he hovered above the waiter, arms holding his upper body up while his knees rested on either side of Castiel's. "I imagine it would feel something like this."

"Hmm...Yeah, something like this..."

"Or maybe more like this?" He gripped Castiel's tie, wrapping it around his hand to pull the other man up, so that his face was an inch from his.

"M-maybe..." Castiel's eyes flickered from Dean's to his lips and he raised his head another inch, closing the distance between their lips.

Dean tugged hard at the tie, keeping the other man there as their lips moved together, hard and desperate. He nipped at the waiter's lower lip, causing him to gasp and took advantage, snaking his tongue between his lips. The man moaned, sucking on the tongue as it was thrust down his throat. Dean groaned at the sucking, thoughts darting to Castiel's mouth sucking on something else like that, and his arm gave out, causing him to collapse on the waiter, who was now shoving his own tongue in Dean's mouth..

Castiel's hands cupped Dean's neck, holding him there. He thrust upward, groaning when he felt that Dean was just as hard as he was. Gasping into his mouth, Dean rubbed hard against him. Clawing at his neck and his hand slid up, tangling in his hair and tugging hard. Their tongues flicked against each other as they dry humped, groaning into each other's mouths.

Whimpering, Cas tugged at Dean's boxers, shoving them just past his ass and he shuddered at the feeling of the other man's dick against his stomach. "They need to...I need...Off..."

Clearly in agreement, Dean sat up, shoving his boxers off the rest of the way, kicking them off onto the floor before tugging Castiel's off. He knelt between the waiter's knees, looking up to see his eyes fall shut as he gripped his cock. He stroked slowly a couple times before wrapping his mouth around the head, his tongue swirling and licking at the pre-come. Wrapping his fingers around the base he slowly took in more, sucking hard. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Cas and when he looked at him as he was licking back up his shaft, his eyes were closed tightly and he was clutching at the couch cushions.

His free hand slid under Castiel, squeezing his ass tightly and the waiter thrust upward, arching his back for Dean's fingers to have space to move between his cheeks, his finger teasing at his rim.

"D-Dean..." Castiel gasped, biting his lower lip. "I need...Please..."

Dean slowly pulled his head up, mouth leaving Castiel's dick with a pop and he looked up at the man, breathing heavily. "Lube."

Cas nodded quickly. "B-bedroom."

Sitting up, he grabbed Castiel's tie, pulling him up again, this time completely off of the couch, as he stood up. "Lead the way."

Grabbing hold of his hips, Castiel smashed their mouths together once again, stumbling blindly in the direction of his room. As they entered the room, he flicked the light switch and allowed Dean to shove him onto the bed, kissing him hard before pulling back to let Cas reach over to the night stand and pull a bottle of lube out of the top drawer. Popping it open, Dean poured what he determined to be a good amount on his fingers before closed the bottle and tossing it next to Castiel's leg. He kissed him quickly before sliding down between his legs, lubed fingers sliding up his crack.

He teased at his rim once more and Cas pushed back against his fingers. "Dean, please!" 

"Fuck," Dean breathed, and slowly pushed his finger in, watching Cas carefully. 

"This isn't my first time, Dean," Castiel growled. "I can take it." 

With that in mind Dean started fucking his finger in and out of Castiel, getting harder and faster each time he pulled out. After a minute he slipped back in with a second finger, causing Cas to throw his head back and let out a loud moan. Dean groaned, scissoring him open, and fucking him harder with his fingers. 

"More, Dean. Please," Castiel moaned, and the mobster slipped in a third digit, fucking him hard and fast with them. After awhile he pulled his fingers back out, causing Cas to whimper at the loss. 

"It's okay," he murmured, kissing his stomach, and he grabbed the lube again, pouring a liberal amount on his cock. He moaned quietly as he slicked himself up, and then he was lining the head of his dick up with Castiel's entrance. His breath hitched, and the waiter's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he slowly pushed himself in. He gripped Cas' hips, not caring that one of his hands was lubed up, and starting pushing slowly into him.

Once he was fully buried in the other man, he started kissing along his neck and shoulder, panting softly as he gave him a few minutes to adjust. "Dean," came a rough voice after was seemed like forever. "Move." He started thrusting slowly into the man, unable to obey his order. He obeyed every one, moving his hips faster when Cas told him too, fucking him harder when he begged for it. Finally he heard a shout of his name in a tone that he knew very well from previous partners. He slid his hand between them, and started stroking Castiel's cock in time with his thrusts. 

In just a couple minutes he was crying out Dean's name, clenching down hard around his cock, and spilling over his hand. With the aid of the fluttering muscles around his cock Dean was following just a couple minutes after, pouring deep inside him. He vaguely realized that he hadn't worn a condom, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He kept thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, and a couple minutes later he collapsed on top of the waiter, panting hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean let go of Castiel's leg, rolling off of him and onto his back, their thighs pressed together as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. Cas reached across him to grabbed a few tissues, wiping the cum off his stomach before tossing them in the trash can beside the bed and letting his head fall back to the pillow.

To his surprise, Dean rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him so that they were facing. He pressed a kiss to his lips before his eyes fell closed. Castiel watched the other man with confusion before wrapping his own arms around his back. It was probably just the alcohol causing this, because moments later, he was breathing steady and Cas assumed he had fallen asleep. Closing his own eyes, he nuzzled closer to the man and soon he was slipping into unconsciousness himself.

___

Castiel groaned. His head was pounding. He rolled over, and that was when he noticed the body next to him and the arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Confused, he stiffened, and fingers ran across the small of his back before he realized who the body body and arm belonged to and snuggled closer.

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's head, Dean whispered to him, "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Yeah. Head just hurts..." He mumbled into his chest.

"Got any pain pills?"

"Yeah...In the bathroom..."

"Okay." Dean started to pull back, but Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around the man, keeping him there. Chuckling lightly, he tried to disentangle himself. "Cas, you gotta let me go so I can get you somethin' for that headache of yours."

"But..." Cas started, not sure where he was going with his argument. He was too tired and his head was pounding too hard for this. All he knew was that he didn't want the warm body beside him to leave, so he snuggled more closely to him.

Dean ran a hand down the waiter's back and was rewarded with a contented sigh. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Groaning, Castiel pulled his arms back and rolled over. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Cas shivered at the light kiss pressed to his neck.

"Can you turn the light off?"

"Okay." A hand ran up and down his arm once and then there was a shift and Castiel knew Dean had climbed off the bed.

As soon as he was out of the room, Castiel pulled the blankets over his head and curled up, closing his eyes.

___

"Cas," A soft voice said, waking Castiel up.

"No..." He groaned, holding the blanket more tightly over his head.

"Cas, I got some stuff for your head."

Sighing, Cas pulled the blankets down and sat up slightly, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before taking the pills and glass of water from Dean. After swallowing the pills, he gulped down the rest of the water and handed the glass to Dean, who set it on the night stand.

"Alright, come here," Dean said, snuggling back under the blankets and holding his arms out to Castiel who scooted towards him. "Told you I could be nice." He enveloped the slightly smaller man in his arms and kissed his head.

"Mmm..." Cas agreed, pressing a kiss to Dean's chest as his eyes fell closed. The other man rubbed circles on his back as his breath steadied and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

___

The next time when Castiel woke up, his head was barely hurting, and Dean was spooning him. He shuddered slightly when he shifted and felt the other mans erection against his back, and Dean just pulled him closer and rubbed against him, groaning slightly in a way that told Castiel he was still asleep. Cas bit his lip, squirming. He felt like he needed to either get out of bed, or wake Dean up. But suddenly there were lips on his neck and the other man spoke against his skin in a low, rough voice.

"Are you feeling better?"

Castiel shiver, licking his lips and biting down harder. "Y-yeah..." He pushed back against the man to emphasize his point.

A hand slid up his chest and fingers slowly traced their way back down. "Good," Dean whispered, licking and sucking at the space between his shoulders. He ran his fingers down Castiel's body until he was tracing shapes on his inner thigh, dick sliding up and down his back, leaving a trail of precome.

"Dean..." Cas whined, pressing back against him.

"Hmmm?" He nibbled on Castiel's earlobe.

"Dean, please..."

Smirking against him, Dean's finger traveled up, wrapping around Castiel's shaft and stroking. Cas whimpered, thrusting into his hand as Dean continued rubbing up against his back, his own breath starting to shake.

Dean's free hand slid under Castiel, gripping his hip tightly and tugging him closer as his stroking and humping picked up pace. Castiel moaned, clutching desperately to the pillow under his head as he lay, unable to move into any of the touches, his only choice to lay their and enjoy it.

When Dean pulled his mouth from the waiter's neck, Castiel leaned his head back to look at Dean as he shuddered and squirmed under his touch, breath coming in short gasps. "Dean..." The other man caught his lips in an awkwardly positioned kiss, swallowing his moans. Short nails dug into Castiel's hip and Dean thrust faster yet.

Suddenly Dean's thrusts became stuttered and he came in hot spurts across Castiel's back, groaning and gripping the man's hip almost painfully tight. But the stroking of his erection didn't halt and Cas was coming soon after, groaning Dean's name.

They lay in the same position, panting against each other's lips, one of them occasionally leaning in for a kiss, until the cum started to dry up and Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Shower..." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Definitely."

___

Castiel ran his fingers through his wet hair, tilting his head back and letting the warm water fall blissfully down his body. Dean stepped in on the other side, slipping his arms around Cas' waist and pressing a kiss to his throat. The waiter sighed contently, arms wrapping around the other man's back. He closed his eyes, wondering when and how he'd started feeling so comfortable with this man who he was so terrified of the night before.

Dean pulled back to stare at the man wet in front of him and Castiel lifted his head, turning them around so that Dean was the one in the water. He ran a thumb over the other man's lower lip before stretching every so slightly to kiss him briefly.

This was not good. This was not good at all...

"I guess maybe I should finish those clothes up, huh?" Castiel said, laughing awkwardly, as he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way toward his room.

"Guess so. Got kinda distracted," He flashed the waiter a grin, following him. "You happen to have something I could wear 'til they're done?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Castiel opened a drawer in his dresser, pulling out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. "These work?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Cas." Tossing the towel on the bed, he took the clothes from Cas and slipped into them.

When Castiel had slipped into his own white t-shirt and blue plaid pjs, he glanced over at Dean and stopped for a second, staring. He looked so different in these clothes. Less intimidating. More...normal, boyfriend like.

Oh, this was definitely not good...

___

Dean leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Castiel move around, searching through cupboards. The clothes were in the dryer and the waiter was trying to find something to make for breakfast.

"Well, I don't have much. But I could make french toast? And eggs and bacon?" He turned to look at Dean, tilting his head slightly to the side as he waited for an answer.

"That sounds great. Are you sure though? I could buy something..." He shifted awkwardly. This guy was bringing out a softer side of him that he normally didn't show..Not the best thing ever.

"No!" Castiel said quickly, "I like to cook..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That's actually what I wanna do. Like...career wise."

"Why are you working as a waiter then?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

Castiel laughed, raising a brow. "Not everyone is made of money, Dean." He shook his head, turning to get things out of the fridge.

Dean glared, clearly offended.

Rolling his eyes, Cas set down the eggs and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm just saying I have to save up money for culinary school."

Frowning, Dean decided to stop being offended and Castiel continued moving around the kitchen.

"How's that going for you?"

"Not very well, to be honest. I barely make more than enough to pay rent and live."

This made Dean's frown deepen even more. Castiel noticed and waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll get there one day."

"What college are you trying for?"

"The Art Institute of Colorado."

Dean cocked a brow, "Why Colorado?"

"It's not too far, but it's not Kansas. And I don't really want to be here anymore."

"Makes sense. To be honest, I would love to leave here too."

"Oh?" Castiel stopped and tilted his head to the side once more. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "Just not the biggest fan of the family business, I guess..."

"Then why don't you just tell your dad you're not interested?"

Laughing sarcastically, Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not as simple as that, Cas."

"Seems pretty simple to me..."

"Can we...drop this?" Dean licked his lips, frowning. He'd already told the waiter more than he'd intended. More than he'd told another person. And he didn't even know why. It just kind of came out. But it was better that the conversation ended there.

"Right." Castiel purposefully turned away from Dean, not looking at him as he finished up the food.

"Hey," Dean whispered, pulling Cas to him by his shirt when he pulled out two plates. "Thank you for breakfast."

He smiled so softly at Castiel and kissed him so gently that the waiter completely forgot that he'd been annoyed with him a few moments ago. He cupped the slightly taller man's neck as he kissed him back.

"You're welcome..."

___

"Well...It was fun, Cas," Dean said, standing awkwardly by the door. He was dressed in his suit again and it just...wasn't right to Castiel for some reason.

"Yeah..." He said, shifting his weight and staring at the carpet.

"Good luck with college n' stuff."

"Thanks..." Castiel bit his lip. So no 'can I see you again'. Not that he'd expected it. Not really. But a silly, naive part of him had hoped.

Ducking down, Dean cupped the waiter's face and kissed him, gently yet forcefully at the same time; and Castiel felt himself gripping the suit coat tightly as he kissed him back. Pulling back, he stared into Castiel's eyes, thumb stroking over his cheek.

"Bye Cas," He whispered and pulled back, walking out the door to leave Castiel's 'bye' hanging in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Dean walked back into the restaurant by himself. He slid into his chair, only feigning interest in the menu placed in front of him. He didn't really care what he was going to eat. He was far more interested in who would be waiting on him.

"Hello, my name is Uriel and I'll be your waiter this evening. May I-"

Dean looked up at the owner of the voice that he had not been hoping for.

"Sorry," He cut Uriel off, "But I would like Castiel to wait on me."

"Castiel doesn't work here anymore."

Dean's heart dropped. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure. "I would like to speak with your manager, Uriel."

"Of course." He gave a tight smile and walked away.

Minutes later, a man walked up to him, introducing himself as Chuck and asking how he could help Dean.

"Hi, Chuck. I'm Dean Winchester," He introduced himself, knowing that Chuck would know the man and the look on the manager's face said that it had the intended effect. "I was wondering why Castiel no longer works here."

"Oh! He...he was let go."

Dean's face hardened. "Why?"

"Last Thursday he left unannounced and the people at the table he'd been serving complained."

His jaw clenched in irritation with his 'family'. "That was my table. He left because of me. Therefore firing him was not justified."

Chuck swallowed hard, unsure of how to reply.

"Is Castiel generally a good server?"

Chuck nodded, "One of the best I had."

"I assume it was hard to let him go then?"

He only nodded in response this time.

"Then I expect that you will call him today and offer him his job back."

"Of course."

Dean stood up, straightening his suit jacket. "I'll be back when Castiel is." And with that, he walked out.

___

Taking a deep breath, Dean knocked on Castiel's door three times. There was a loud banging noise from the apartment, followed by a "Fuck!" and a moment later the door opened.

A very tired looking Castiel stood before him. His hair was more disheveled than that last time Dean had seen him and there were bags under his eyes. As Dean's eyes traveled over the man, he saw that he was wearing plaid red pajama pants and a black t-shirt. His stomach did a flip when he realized they were the clothes he'd worn.

"Oh," Castiel said, eyes widening and mouth hanging open.

"Hey Cas." Dean's voice came out a lot softer than he'd expected and he was surprised to find himself wanting to pull the man into his arms, take him to bed and hold him until they both fell asleep.

"Hey..." Cas rubbed his eyes and then looked back at Dean, as if he expected him to disappear. "Um...Come in?"

Dean smiled, giving a small nod and Cas stepped back so he could walk past him before closing the door.

"Wh...Um...What brings you here?" Castiel asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I went by the restaurant today." Dean looked around the small apartment and found that it was messy. There were three shot glasses on the coffee table, a crappy laptop on the couch. Clothes were on the floor, a pile of dishes in the sink... "They said you weren't work there anymore. So I got worried..."

"Yeah...I got fired," Castiel shrugged as if it was nothing, but the look in his eyes and the mess around the apartment said that he wasn't taking it very well. "It was nice of you to be worried, but I've just been trying to find something new...It's not very easy to find a job these days."'

Dean frowned, wanting to tell the man he didn't have to worry anymore, but a voice in the back of his head said that was a bad idea. So instead, he found himself stepping forward, a thumb stroking Castiel's jaw line. "Hey...It'll be okay."

Leaning into the touch, Cas stared up at him. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again..."

The words caused a pain in his chest. "Honestly...I didn't know if you would. Or if you'd even want to..."

Castiel's head tilted to the side in the most adorable form of confusion. "Why wouldn't I want to see you again, Dean?"

Frowning, Dean looked away. "Why would you...?" He saw no reason that for Castiel to want him around. He wasn't the kind of person the man should have in his life. Castiel was far better than him in Dean's eyes, and far better off without him.

Brow furrowing, Castiel's lips pressed together in a tight line. "Because I...You..." He gave up trying to figure out the right words and cupped Dean's face, pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips brushed softly against each other and Dean reached out with his free hand, wanting to pull Cas closer, but not quite sure if he was allowed. When the other man kept kissing him, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them together, and Castiel's arms slipped around his neck. They stood there, holding each other tightly, sharing innocent kisses, until Castiel's head fell to Dean's shoulder. Fingers traced lightly over Castiel's back.

"Of course I wanted to see you again..."

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Then I'm glad I came back."


End file.
